


Rashid's Love

by chains_archivist



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Boys in Chains, M/M, Prison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 00:01:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3466940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chains_archivist/pseuds/chains_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>by Phoenix</p><p> The Gundam pilots are captured by terrorists and Rashid is forced to live his deepest, darkest desires</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Dusk, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Boys in Chains](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Boys_in_Chains), which opened in 2000 as a multifandom archive for both fiction and art, but then sadly went offline in 2005. To bring the archive back, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in December 2014. Open Doors [posted an announcement](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/1832) and e-mailed all creators about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please [contact the Open Doors committee](http://transformativeworks.org/contact/open%20doors).

Rashid watched the pilots step off the plane. Wufei, Trowa, and Duo. Duo. Of all the pilots, only the American had the power to speed up the Arabian's heartbeat. His hair was still in a braid, long, reaching his knees now, and his violet eyes sparkled with light. Rashid sighed and forced his emotions down. Duo was a good ten plus years younger than him. The former pilot also had Heero.

The Japanese pilot arrived last night and was promptly followed by Relena. The young Queen had not been invited to the reunion, but that hardly fazed her. Heero set up his room as far from hers as possible and left several drawers empty. A sure sign he expected the young American to show up soon. Rashid felt a pang of jealousy. Heero seemed to take Duo for granted so often. A joyous shout brought the tall man from his thoughts.

"Rashid, my man," Duo howled in glee and flung his arms around Rashid's waist. "How's Q doing? He marry off all those sisters yet?"

Numerous questions followed, but Rashid heard none of them. His entire universe was centered on a smaller body, a pair of violet eyes looking up into his, and two thin arms wrapped around him. The contact was immensely pleasing, however, Rashid knew his body was reacting and if Duo kept clinging to him, the young pilot would find out.

"Master Duo," he began, keeping his voice very steady, "It is most undignified to hang on me like that."

Duo pulled away and smiled. Rashid smiled back, letting Duo know he was not upset. The trip to Quatre's estate was noisy. Duo kept up a constant chatter, but somehow it was soothing. Rashid let his mind wander and for once it did not move immediately to the longhaired pilot; instead, it moved to Trowa. Master Quatre loved the banged man. Everyone knew they were a couple despite their attempts to hide it. This weekend, Iria was going to take her little brother aside and demand he either commit to his lover or they stop seeing each other. So far, the two young lovers saw each other only about once a month. The sadness enveloping both annoyed the women in their families. Catherine agreed with Iria and secretly came to Earth to confront her brother with the same choice as Quatre.

A smile grew on Rashid's face as he thought of the two men's reactions. They would be so shocked. The smile died as Duo made a sweeping gesture with his arms to illustrate part of his story and the sleeves of his shirt pulled up to reveal his wrists. Dark bruises covered the pale flesh. Duo always wore long-sleeve shirts. No one thought much of it. Rashid found himself wondering if it was to cover bruises.

A terrible fury began to build in the older man. Was Heero hurting Duo? No, that could not be the answer. As much as Rashid would like a reason to break the young couple apart, he had seen how Heero treated his lover. The Japanese man never raised his voice or hand to the young beauty. Duo was the only person who could make Heero smile. All indications were that the two shared a deep, enduring love. No, Heero would not have put those marks on Duo.

Yet, a thought nagged at the man, Heero had disappeared for three months on a mission and only gotten back two weeks ago. Could something have happened to change him? But what could make him hurt the only person he truly loved? Rashid felt ice run along his spine. Something was very wrong. The tall man was not as psychic as Quatre, but he never guessed wrong. Not when it counted. Duo and Heero were in danger.


	2. Part 1: The Invasion

The estate was a one-hundred room mansion on over twenty miles of land owned by the Winner family and it was currently being overrun by one longhaired bundle of energy. This first year after the second war had been rough on all the pilots. Each tried in their way to make life work, but mostly all they had was each other. Quatre invited them here to get away from the reality of life and give them a chance to breathe again.

Duo was, predictably, overjoyed and accepted immediately. Heero and Trowa were slower to accept, but had. Wufei, due to his involvement in the second war, didn't feel he should come. Duo visited the former pilot. After several hours of yelling that could be heard throughout Wufei's apartment building, the Asian accepted the invitation. Thus all the pilots attended the reunion.

Heero arrived, predictably, a day before the others and was followed by the Queen. It was almost amusing to watch Heero try to avoid the determined young woman. Trowa took a room near Quatre's, to the joy and annoyance of several family members. Quatre's family loved the idea that he'd finally found someone, but they worried about an heir. Wufei stayed as far from the others as possible; unsure of what they would think of him.

The tension in the mansion grew to enormous levels by the end of the first day. Rashid brooded over the bruises he'd seen on Duo's arms. Relena followed Heero everywhere frustrating the poor man's attempts to be alone with his lover. Quatre's sisters alternately pushed Trowa and him together and told him of wonderful women who were worthy to bear his child. Trowa, always a shy man, seemed a little panicked at all the attention he was suddenly getting. Duo watched the events unfold.

By dinnertime, almost no one was speaking in anything other than monosyllables. Duo could hardly stand it. They were here to relax and get away from all the bad things in their lives. Not be stressed out. Unable to take anymore, the former pilot of Deathscythe launched into a non-stop monologue full of jokes and puns.

At first, all he got were glares. Then there were threats. Finally, smiles and laughter erupted across the table. Not even the Perfect Soldier could resist the full force of Duo's personality for long. By the time dessert was served, everyone was acting like the old friends and family they were. Relena and the girls decided to go on a shopping trip in the morning and give "the boys a chance to bond" as Iria put it. The evening ended on that high note.

The next morning, three cars full of giggling young women set off to invade the near by mall. Thirty-five of the Manganacs went along to ensure their safety. No sooner did the car clear the gate than both Quatre and Rashid had a terrible sense of foreboding. Each went to check the various security stations; neither made it.

All morning the mansion had been invaded; each man or group going to a specific part of the house and dealing with one target. The men moved like professionals. The first group overran the security guards without any alarm being sounded. The second, carefully captured all the guards walking the grounds. The third group rounded up the staff. The final group separated to take the pilots.

Wufei was taken in the garden while practicing his katas. One man kept the pilot's attention while two more grabbed him from behind, covering his face with a spray of chloroform.

Heero was taken in the main hall. Three tranquilizer darts hit the young man at the same moment. There was barely time to register the hits before unconsciousness claimed him.

Trowa sensed his attackers and managed to kill one of them before they got the chloroform out. Even as the drug stole his awareness, he issued a loud roar. The sound, full of pain and anger, echoed through the house.

Rashid and Quatre were taken at the exact moment they heard Trowa's yell. Rashid was hit with five darts containing a very powerful sedative. He was out before hitting the ground. Four men dragged the small blond down and covered his nose and mouth with a drug soaked cloth.

The last two to be taken were the ones to cause most of the trouble. Abdul heard the yell and found himself surrounded. Instinct drove him to dive at the smaller of the attackers. Surprised by the tactic, the men didn't react for several seconds. It was enough time for the Arab to escape from their trap leaving a dead invader behind him. He managed to make to the front door before they tackled him from behind. A short battle resulted. Two more invaders lay dead at its end and Abdul lay beaten into submission.

Duo heard Trowa and turned in time to face a man holding a cloth. Not willing to stand around and find out what the cloth was for, the pilot lashed out, crushing the other's windpipe. Two more attackers showed up as Duo tried to hide the body; they too fell to the self-proclaimed God of Death. Unfortunately, the young fighter did not hear a man slipping through the shadows behind him. The dart hit him squarely between the shoulder blades.

Duo spun to find a rather unremarkable looking man. Average height, build, and coloring. His eyes, however, sent shivers down Duo's back. There was something truly evil in those cold eyes. As the world began to spin around the young pilot, strong arms encircled him and hands moved over his body.

"Leave him alone, Kyle." His shooter spoke. "Shinigami belongs to me. That was part of the deal."

Duo slid into darkness with that statement echoing in his mind.

Only a short while later, everyone was gathered in the study and bound. Abdul could only watch as the one called Kyle dragged a chained Heero from the room. He felt certain he knew what was going to happen; it was written in the lust prevalent on the man's face. All the young Arab could do was wait as one by one the others awoke and became aware of their situation. As time went on, the terrorists began to look bored and Abdul felt his stomach tighten at the thought of what might happen. It was going to be a long day. He just hoped they all survived it.


	3. Part 2

The terrorist were bored. The pilots could tell from their body language.

"Why should Kyle have all the fun with Heero?" One finally demanded. "Don't we deserve a little RNR?"

Several men agreed with him.

"And what would you suggest? Screw the pilots?" The tallest scoffed. "One wrong move and we'd be eating our own bullets."

"Hey," the first speaker laughed. "Watching is fun too." His eyes raked the room settling on Quatre. "You."

Guns turned on everyone as the tension level went up. The man walked to Quatre and towered over the bound pilot. Placing his gun against the defiant blond's temple, the man turned to his audience.

"I'm bored," he proclaimed loudly, "and I don't like to be bored. So here's the deal. You are going to entertain me and I won't shoot this kid in the head. Deal?"

The pilots, Rashid and Abdul nodded.

"Good." Once again his eyes ran over the room. They paused on Duo and the young man shivered. "You." He smiled like a predator as his eyes again traveled. Finally, he faced Rashid. The great man was shook by the look in those eyes. "And you. Step forward."

Duo stood and crossed the room as Rashid pushed away from the wall. Neither knew what he madman had planned, but they would not let Quatre down. Duo glared his anger as a terrorist moved toward him.

"Not him," the speaker barked. "He won't need his arms for this. Leave him tied. The other one is a different matter."

Making sure Rashid saw the gun pressing into Quatre's flesh, the guards untied Rashid wrists. One of the men suddenly laughed.

"Oh I get it. That's perfect." he laughed. "The perfect way to break the bastard, just like our orders." Another man punched him.

"Idiot," the speaker hissed, but everyone had heard it. Whatever the reason for being here, it had to do with Duo and breaking him. The longhaired man's response was to glare even harder. This time the speaker laughed very hard. "Stand in the middle of the room" he ordered.

Duo stood in the middle of the room, Rashid standing over him like an angry bear. The speaker gave the last order any of them expected.

"OK, Rashid, either you fuck Duo Maxwell or I blow Quatre's brains out."

 

Silence ruled the room for several moments as the pilots and friends tried to process what had been said and they were sure could not have been said. Every terrosits in the room held their guns at the ready and prevented anyone from acting.

Rashid stared at the terrorist in horror, certain he had heard wrong. Rape Duo? In front of his friends? In front of Quatre?

Quatre shot to his feet in anger only to have the man grab him and force him into his chair with brusing force. The terrorist then ordered Quatre tied to the chair.

Duo stood very still. He'd known something was wrong, but this was beyond anything he could ever have thought of. How could she do this to him? Did she really think this would make a difference? Then the ultimate disaster happened.

The door to the study opened and the leader of the terrorist walked in. He dragged a battered, brused, and heavily chained Heero behind him. The Japanese pilot could barely walk. The man put Heero in a chair and then attached the chain to it. Heero was going nowhere.

"What are you doing?" the leader demanded.

"Preparing a little entertainment," the speaker told him. "Rashid is going to play with Duo for us. Aren't you, Rashid?"

 

All eyes turned to Heero. The Japanese pilot blinked several times before turning to look at Duo. Cobalt eyes took in Duo's bonds, Rashid proximity, the fear in the others, the gun to Quatre's head, and the hungry looks on the terrorists. With a roar, the pilot strained against the chains.

More than a few terrorists took steps backward, but their leader merely watched. He was confident in his work; Heero was used up. His prediction proved true as the beaten man slumped in his seat, exhaustion and pain written all over his features. Unable to help his lover, Heero closed his eyes. The Leader had other ideas, however.

"Open you eyes and watch, Heero, or I will take sweet Duo." He demanded. "You don't want me to do that, do you?"

Reluctantly, Heero opened his eyes and faced his lover.

 

Duo stood naked in the middle of the room, his wrists still tied behind his back. The terrorists had cut away his shirt and Rashid had removed his pants. Despite the warm day, the young man shivered. The looks his captors were giving him were frighteningly lustful. Duo wasn't sure Rashid would be the only one taking him today. As if sensing the thought, Rashid step closer to Duo and took a protective posture; Kyle, the lead terrorist, smiled.

"Are you worried about our sweet Duo, my dear Rashid?" he asked in a falsely concerned tone. Getting no answer but a low growl, the man continued. "How about a deal, my giant friend?"

Rashid could not keep the hope out of his eyes and all the prisoners felt the same. It was a false hope however. Smiling hugely, Kyle continued his sales pitch.

"I promise neither myself nor my men will touch delicious little Duo if you do one thing for me." He paused for effect. "I want you to make Duo beg to be fucked." Kyle laughed at the stunned faces before him. "I want you to make him whimper, whine, and plead for you to take him. Have him so wild with desire, he would do anything you ask just so long as you're inside him. Can you do that for me?"

Duo felt something inside him break and his knees gave out. Rashid caught him gently around the waist. The slender pilot stared ahead without really seeing anything, his mind trying to process what it had heard. This just could not be happening. Across the room, everyone had different reactions.

Heero strained against the chains, but they remained holding him to the chair. Quatre started to move, but a knife cutting into his throat stopped his movement. Trowa silently flexed his muscles, pulling at the rope around his wrists; the tall pilot knew it would be at least an hour before he could free himself. Too late to save Duo. Wufei glared for all he was worth, but said nothing. These men would pay for this; he swore it. Abdul hung his head in shock. How could anyone be so cruel?

A low moan brought everyone's attention to Duo, who'd begun trying to break Rashid grip on him. The young man's movements became more and more frantic with each passing second.

"I can't do this," Duo said, desperately trying to escape the taller man's embrace. "I can't. I'd rather die. Let me go. Let me go!" Panic colored his tone as he failed to push Rashid away.

"Duo!" a harsh voice barked. All eyes turned to Heero. Duo calmed enough to face his best friend.

"Please, Heero. I can't." the long-haired man begged. Cold cobalt eyes held his.

"You will." Heero ordered. Duo whimpered, but stopped struggling. Violet eyes met cobalt and an understanding passed between them. Duo bowed his head in defeat. No one saw the quick look he sent toward Trowa; nor did they see the softening of the green eyes or the small nod he gave Duo. The chestnut-haired pilot sighed and leaned against Rashid; his legs still wouldn't cooperate.

"Let's get this over with," he said softly.

 

Heero watched Duo collapse against Rashid and then start struggling. He should have known that bastard Kyle would do something like this. The terrorist just wanted an excuse to get his hands on Duo; during his time with Heero, he'd made that amply clear. The Perfect Soldier did the only thing he could to protect his gentle lover, Heero ordered Duo to let Rashid take him. Trowa agreed with him; together they gave Duo their OK. As he watched Duo lean against the tall Arabian, Heero couldn't help feel a twinge of pain. A quick look showed Trowa shared it.

They were supposed to protect Duo, keep him safe from things like this. Trowa and he had been raped numerous times in their lives, but Duo'd never had a lover until they seduced him into their bed. If they'd known this was going to happen, they would have left the beautiful man alone. But who could have known she would find out? Who could have predicted she would react like this?

If there was one thing the two men were thankful for, it was the fact that Rashid had been chosen to take Duo. Quatre or Wufei would never have been able to do it and the two pilots were well aware of the feelings the huge man had for their lover. He would do everything possible to make sure Duo wasn't hurt. Rashid, however, held Duo, not moving, the conflict within clearly written on his face. Heero heard Kyle move behind him and felt his insides tighten in fear.

"Rashid." Quatre's soft, but strong voice echoed through the still room. "I order you to do what these men tell you."

Rashid stared at Quatre in confusion. He'd once sworn never to disobey this kind, but strong man. Searching Quatre's eyes, Rashid saw him use them to motion toward Heero. A hidden glance showed him that Kyle now stood besides Heero and was eyeing Duo with hungry, dark, anticipation. There was no way he would ever let that creature touch Duo!

"Yes, Quatre-sama," he said. Capturing the violet eyes with his own, Rashid began his time with the longhaired beauty.


	4. Part 3

Rashid didn't know where to begin. He'd dreamt of having Duo all to himself, able to do anything he wanted to the longhaired beauty, none of those dreams, however, involved the young man as an unwilling partner.

"Better get started," Kyle ordered, "or I will take over."

The man was almost drooling. Rashid sent a look of pure hatred at Kyle and pulled Duo to him. The young man shivered at the unwanted touch, but didn't pull away.

"I will not hurt you, Master Duo." He whispered into his lover's ear.

"Just get it over with," Duo shot back.

"Very well."

Rashid motioned for a chair to be set in the middle of the room. As a terrorist brought it, he unraveled Duo's ever-present braid; undone, the chestnut locks formed a silken waterfall around the tied man. The Arabian ran his fingers through it for a few moments before sitting and pulling Duo into his lap. The American whimpered and tried to stand; he could feel Rashid's arousal through his pants. The huge man, however, was not about to be denied.

He wrapped an arm around Duo's waist and held him still as his other hand ran up and down the squirming man's thighs. Keeping a firm grip in the slender man's waist, Rashid used his other hand to tease one of his nipples. Duo whimpered in earnest now, squirming and gasping. The big man nipped at the smaller's neck and pulled him closer.

Duo could feel himself pressed against Rashid. The hardness trapped in the older man's pants ground into the young man's rear. A whine escaped his throat. This had to be some sort of nightmare. He was going to be screwed in front of his lovers and friends for the enjoyment of some sick jerks. Panic rose in his veins.

Rashid could feel Duo tensing, his breathing increasing, and he knew it wasn't from passion. A quick look showed Kyle wearing a predator's grin. The terrorist was counting on the lovely young man's not be able to handle this. The minute Duo ran, Kyle would be on him like a animal. Hating himself, Rashid took his actions to the next level.

Hooking his soon-to-be lover's legs with his own, he forced them widely apart; there was now no way Duo could stand. Feeling trapped did nothing to calm the American; he started to shudder so hard everyone in the room could see it.

"Forgive me, Duo," Rashid said so softly no one heard him. There was only one way to calm the frightened man down. Taking Duo's limp manhood into one huge hand, the older man stroked its length. He had to chase out the fear with passion; if he couldn't, this day might see the breaking of Duo Maxwell.

 

Rashid caressed Duo's manhood, forcing moans from the trapped young man. The tall Arab licked the back the American's neck and enjoyed the shiver it caused. He increased the motion of his hand and ran a finger over one of Duo's nipples. Tension eased out of the young man and he gradually slumped against Rashid.

Heero and Trowa slowly released the breaths they hadn't even realized they were holding. If Rashid could bury Duo in what he was feeling, their lover might get through this without being touched by Kyle. The terrorist wasn't about to give up that easily, however. Even as Duo's eyes slid closed and he surrendered to the huge man, Kyle's laugh snapped his brief comfort.

"You sure do know how to touch him, Rashid," Kyle laughed cruelly. "I bet you can make the little slut take you in his mouth."

Duo's eyes flew open and he jerked away from Rashid, a look of horror on his face. Rashid leaned over the man in his lap.

"Shhhh, Master Duo," he whispered softly. "Don't let him bother you."

"Rashid," Duo gasped, "I don't think I can...uuuuuuhhhhhh." He collapsed in Rashid's arms as the man increased the pace of his hand.

Seeing Kyle open his mouth to make yet another vicious comment, Rashid stuck one finger in his mouth, making sure it was covered with saliva, and then slowly pushed the long, thick digit into Duo. The young man arched his back, a sob escaping his lips.

"Heero," Duo begged. "Heero, please."

The Perfect Soldier just glared at his lover, refusing to let him see how much it hurt to watch another touch Duo in such a way.

'Hang on, Duo,' Heero silently prayed. All he needed was another half-hour and the chains would be loose enough he could escape and he was certain Trowa would have his ropes loose by then as well. Once they were free, Kyle and the others would pay dearly for putting Duo through this. Heero's cobalt eyes glittered with dangerous emotions. Trowa's matched the glow. Someone was going to die and die horribly before the hour was over.

 

Rashid searched for the small place inside Duo that would drown the young man's mind in pleasure. His finger brushed against something and the longhaired man's entire body tensed as a moan passed his lips. There it was. Pulling his finger almost all the way out, Rashid waited until Duo relaxed and then pushed it back it, eliciting another moan.

Trowa was caught between two raging emotions. While he was happy for Rashid's gentleness and care with his slender lover, the tall man also felt rage at someone touching an unwilling person. He pulled at the ropes on his wrists again; they were almost loose enough. Heero had to be doing the same thing with his chains. Looking at Kyle, Trowa knew they would not get loose in time to stop what the man wanted to happen. Anguish flashed across his face. How could she do this to the two people he loved?

Duo whimpered. Rashid had inserted a second finger. The huge man was stretching him slowly and carefully, making every effort to stop him from remembering where he was, what was happening, and who was present. Those were all the things Duo clung to; he would not betray his lovers. He refused to let his mind slip away. Rashid however was a determined man.

His mouth nibbled on Duo's ears and neck, gently caressing his flesh in a tantalizing pattern. One large hand stroked his erection in time with the thrusts of his fingers. The Arab made sure every move sent waves of pleasure through Duo. With each passing moment, it became harder to think.

Gasping, Duo felt himself push back on the fingers. Another whimper escaped his lips. This couldn't happen and yet he couldn't stop himself. When Rashid pushed a third finger into him, Duo arched his back and rocked with the thrusts.

"Nnnoooo," he moaned, but his body ignored his mind and heart. It wanted more of what Rashid was doing and had no problems with his touch.

Kyle licked his lips. The sight of the American lost in sensation, moaning, rocking and gasping for breath definitely made him wish he taken Duo instead of Heero. The Japanese pilot had been unresponsive at best. Maybe he could take the violet-eyed man with them when they left.

 

Everyone in the room watched as Duo began to lose the battle for control. Small sobs escaped his lips while his body moved in time with Rashid's fingers. Pleading violet eyes fixed on impassive cobalt ones. Heero would not help Duo resist the Arabian; Kyle could take over if Duo lasted much longer and the Japanese man preferred his lover dead than touched by that monster.

'Let go,' he mouthed to his struggling lover.

It was the final blow for Duo. Closing his eyes, the young man surrendered his mind to the sensations Rashid was flooding him with. Tension eased out his body. Soft lips parted as gasps and moans became the only sound Duo made. Everyone noticed the change and knew the captive had at last lost the battle. The terrorists' breathing increased as they realized it wouldn't be long before the real violation of this writhing beauty would begin. None of them could wait to see that lithe body impaled on Rashid's length.

Rashid pushed Duo to the brink and then stopped, frustrating the young man. The giant remembered what Kyle promised if he could make Duo beg and he had to hope the bastard would keep his word. Twice more he repeated his actions. The longhaired man's hands clenched into fists and he thrust onto Rashid's hand with abandon.

"You know what I want, Duo," Rashid whispered into the impassioned man's ear.

Duo responded by shaking his head. He would not beg to betray his lovers. Not matter what. Rashid pushed him to the brink again and again, but Duo refused to speak. Tears of frustration leaked from clenched eyelids and every muscle in his body strained for completion. It did not happen.

With each passing minute, the huge man became more desperate. Kyle was smiling and his eyes raked over the slender figure on his lap. If Rashid could not force Duo to beg soon, the terrorist would try to take over. There was only one thing left to do and the Arabian prayed everyone would forgive him.

Kyle watched the tall man stroke the American. Oh how he wanted to touch the squirming young man. He would make him beg. Oh yes. Rashid's mistake was being gentle. You shouldn't be gentle when being refused. Well, the big man's time with the beauty was up and his time was about to being. Duo would beg him, plead with him, and cry out his name before Kyle was through. With a soft, but frightening smile, the terrorist moved forward.


	5. Part 4

Rashid watched as Kyle left his place beside Heero and approached. There was no way that monster was ever going to lay a hand on Duo; with no other way out, Rashid did the only thing he knew would force Duo to beg him. Careful to cause as little pain as possible, Rashid pulled all of his fingers almost all the way out of his smaller lover and then, adding a fourth, he thrust them back in, striking Duo's prostrate with unerring accuracy and strength. The result was exactly what he had hoped for.

"Rashid!" Duo shrieked. His backed arched, eyes fully dilated, and every muscle in his body tightened as the feel of the intruders washed over him.

Kyle stood stunned. Not once did he think the huge Arab had it in him to do that. Greedy eyes took in the sight of the young pilot gasping for breath as he tried to adjust to the sensation of what was being done to him; that lithe body now covered with a slight sheen of sweat; silken hair caressing Duo's shuddering form. And the sound the captured pilot was making! It was a cross between a whimper and a moan. Several terrorists broke out in a sweat from the combination. Duo's friends tried to ignore their body's reactions; they couldn't help themselves. The sound was the most erotic thing they'd ever heard.

Rashid pushed his panting lover even farther by creating an uneven rhythm that drove his pleasure to almost unbearable levels and still denied him completion. By this time, the big man was himself having something of a problem. He had Duo, the object of more than one of his fantasies, squirming in his lap, panting and making the most incredible noises, yet he had to wait. Worse, Duo didn't want to be involved in this. Was there any way for both them to come out of this whole? Pushing the question aside, the Arab focused on saving Duo from Kyle.

"Please," Duo whispered suddenly. The word could hardly be heard and everyone thought they might have imagined it; then it was repeated. "Please, Rashid."

"Please what, Master Duo," Rashid said softly, terribly afraid he was imagining the pleas.

Everyone watched Duo with rapt attention. Heero and Trowa saw nothing of their beloved in the shattered man before them. The tear stained face was twisted in self-loathing and lust. The proud young fighter had reached his limit and could take no more. Both men silently promised their lover revenge as he spoke again in a tone so desperate their hearts ached.

"Anything." Duo promised. "Just please let me come. I can't take this anymore."

"What do you want me to do, young Master?" The tall man had to make sure the terms of the agreement with Kyle were met. He had to take the chance the monster would keep his word. "Tell me exactly what you want."

"Oh God." Duo moaned. "Please."

"Tell me," Rashid commanded sending another thrust to drive the young man even further.

"Fuck me!" Duo yelled desperately. "Take me, fuck me, I don't care just do it!"

A soft 'shit' from Kyle told the friends his requirements were met. Rashid sent a quick thank you pray to Allah and removed his fingers, almost ignoring the resulting moan. He still had one problem left. What could he use for lubricant? No mater how stretched Duo was, without lubricant he was sure to be hurt. Maybe bad enough to scar.

A man standing in the shadows pushed away from the wall and made his way to Rashid. Only Heero and Trowa noticed the man before he reached the Arab; the man was too average to stand out in anyone's mind. When he reached the pair, he calmly removed a tube from his pocket and handed it to the surprised giant.

"Don't hurt him," the man whispered fiercely, nearly possessively, before walking away and returning to the shadows.

Rashid barely noticed. All his attention was on helping Duo; the pilot was so aroused it was painful. A quick zip and Rashid's aching member sprang free of his pants. He slathered a large amount of the lubricant on himself and turned Duo to face him. Tears and defeat sparkled in those violet eyes. With a thousand regrets and apologies running through his mind, Rashid lowered Duo and entered his beautiful lover.


	6. Part 5

Rashid groaned as he felt Duo's heat surround him; it was too glorious to describe. After dreaming about this moment for so long, to have it finally happening seemed impossible. Yet, the reality was nothing like the big man's dreams. Duo had not come to him willingly; the American did not want Rashid. Pushing those thoughts from his mind, the Arab focused on the trembling figure straddling his lap.

Duo's eyes were clenched shut as he tried to adjust to the sensation of having Rashid inside him. A single tear made its way slowly down the longhaired man's cheek, the humiliation and shame of the situation wearing him down. The young man could feel the last of his control slipping and he knew that soon he would be lost to his passions; Rashid was too talented for Duo to resist. How could he face his lovers after this? After begging for the tall Arab to take him. They wouldn't want to see Duo ever again and he couldn't blame them. He should have been stronger; they were.

The Arab could sense the turmoil in his slender lover and it tore him up. But if had to choose between Duo hating him forever and giving the beauty to Kyle, he chose to bear his love's hate. Eventually, the trembling of his partner slowed, then stopped, signaling the sweat soaked body was ready for more. Shifting his grip, Rashid drew Duo's face into his shoulder and gentle licked at one ear.

"I love you, Duo Maxwell," he whispered into that ear so quietly only Duo could hear him. "Almost from the first. Your beauty is so easily surpassed by your courage, loyalty, and determination. How could anyone not fall for you?" He felt a shudder run through Duo. "I will understand your hatred of me. Just please know this, I would die for you." Not waiting to see what the American would say, Rashid made an experimental roll of his hips.

Duo gasped and buried his head further in the man's shoulder. All that the Arab had told him echoed in his mind. Rashid loved him? Had for a long time? It didn't make any sense, but it did explain a few things. Like why the man was being so careful with him.

Duo understood what it was like to love from afar. For the longest time, he'd thought Trowa and Heero were together and he was all alone. He knew the pain Rashid must have experienced; he knew. For the man to be so careful and gentle while having the object of his feelings at his mercy touched the American deeply. Most people would have just taken Duo, using the situation to their advantage. Awe for the depth of Rashid's love filled the longhaired man.

"He's ready," Kyle snapped impatiently. "Fuck him already."

Ignoring the terrorist's command, Rashid carefully grabbed Duo's thighs and lifted the younger man almost all the way off his throbbing length. With a seeming surety he didn't feel, the man shifted his grip again, pulling Duo down even as he thrust upward. The angle was perfect. A strangled cry erupted from his lover's lips and his back arched bringing him upright. Everyone in the room could see the shock and pleasure written on Duo's features.

"Oh, yeah," Kyle panted loudly. "That's right you little whore, let him fuck you."

Rashid spent a moment to glare at the man, but something more caught his eye. Every terrorist in the room was watching Duo with rapt attention. None of them were even bothering to guard the pilots or Abdul. He quickly glanced at the captives. Trowa and Heero nodded slightly at him indicating they were free but were waiting for a distraction. Quatre, Wufei, and Abdul all sent him looks asking for anything to keep the terrorists focused away from them.

There was only one thing that could keep the attention of those animals. Grim determination settled in the big man's stomach. He would give Duo as much pleasure as possible and use that to allow the other pilots a chance to kill the bastards. Plan in mind, Rashid once again lifted Duo and this time thrust even harder. The slender man's response was to cry out in pleasure and throw his head back.

In the back of the room, hidden by shadows, a single man stood. One hand was buried in his pants and his hips made small movements every so often, but no sound passed his lips. He watched the violet-eyed pilot with a look of heady lust and possessiveness in his own eyes. When she'd told him about the American, nothing was mentioned about how incredibly responsive he was or how amazing he looked impaled and panting on someone's lap. The others were fools who couldn't see the pilots were loose and they deserved to die for their inattention.

Removing his hand, the man slipped from shadow to shadow until he got to the door. No one, not even the captives, noticed when he left. It was a mistake they would regret. Before the night was over, the terrorists would be dead, all links to him severed, no way to ever find him and he would leave the house with Duo as his. Soon, he promised himself, the American would be crying out for him, begging him, even if it meant he had to break the beauty's mind. When he was finished with Duo Maxwell, he'd have the perfect lover. Forever.

 

To Be Continued


End file.
